


Seeds of Discord Part 33

by kbj1123



Series: Wonder Woman & Captain America [34]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something is causing violent riots to erupt all over the U.S., and whatever it is, it wreaks havoc with both Wonder Woman's health and Bruce Banner's ability to keep his rage in check.</p><p>Brief interlude where Diana once again tries to cope with the complexities of human interaction in Man's World.  Haven't had a chance to write the next 'big scene..." it's coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord Part 33

It is so small she nearly steps on it. She looks down and there it is, just an inch from her boots: a purple crocus bud. Diana kneels down to inspect it. The flower is wrapped so tightly she is amazed it can even breathe. She peels off a glove with her teeth, so she can touch it. It stirs at her fingers. “It isn’t time yet, little one,” she whispers. “Not quite yet.” She moves her hand over the slush and snow to see what else stirs beneath: dozens of sprouts, barely poking up from the mushy ground. She hovers her palm over them as if she can give them nourishment. She certainly feels nourishment from them. She inhales the cold and wet dirt and imagines green tendrils unwinding down her windpipe, through her lungs, out her feet. Like these flowers, she too, desires and revels in forming roots. Then she moves the snow back again. “Be warm and safe, precious beings,” she tells them. This is her gift from Demeter: great strength drawn to and from this Earth. She bows her head slightly and silently prays. “Soon,” she tells this particular godmother. “Your child will be home soon. These are her emissaries.”

Yoga was not the same this morning without Bruce. She chose her same place under the lemon tree. She likes that spot not just because it is warm and somewhat secluded; the fruit reminds her of the sun. The bright yellow rind is sweet and belies the bitter, stringy pith that connects to the pulpy meat. Once, in their early days of practicing together, Bruce stared at her open-mouthed when she picked a lemon off the tree, broke it open and bit down into the fruit, sucking down its juice. “Lemons taste like daylight,” she explained to him. He just stared, making the same face Steve makes when she does that. She laughed and offered him a bite. He joked that at least she was in no danger of getting scurvy. A few weeks ago, Bruce said to her that her presence probably made the lemons sweet. She laughed at the idea. Today’s practice was centering, but it left a slight bitter taste somewhere at the back of her tongue. She knows that taste; it’s similar to how she felt the first time she said goodbye to Steve, in her disjointed English, almost a century ago. They found their way back to each other. She and her friend will find their way back together as well because they have to. The alternative is unbearably sour. 

Someone waves and calls her name: a low-level agent who often spends time studying for his promotion exams at the library. She smiles at him and waves back. He takes it as an invitation and jogs over. “Hello Agent Jensen,” she says. He blushes and tells her “please, call me Alex…what are you doing?” She points at the one emergent crocus tip. “Convincing springtime to get here faster,” she replies. A robin hops over and lands on Diana’s shoulder for a moment, chirps, and flies off again. Agent Alex Jensen stares at her open-mouthed. She smiles and shrugs again. Sometimes Artemis’s gifts present themselves at inopportune times. “I must resemble a worm,” she jokes. Alex turns bright red and shakes his head. “Naw,” he says. “I think everyone’s just drawn to you.” Then he freezes for a moment and looks over his shoulder. “I didn’t mean disrespect or anything, ma’am.” 

Diana tosses her head back and laughs out loud. The sky is clear for the first time in what feels like months and part of her wants to take off into the clouds. “I promise I will keep your compliment from Captain Rogers if you truly fear him,” she replies. “I really don’t think you should though.” Alex Jensen relaxes. “Thanks. I’m in his training group that meets today. I’m nervous enough as it is.” 

“As well you should be,” Steve calls from a yard or so away. Diana turns and smiles up at him, extending her hand. Agent Jensen leaps to his feet and salutes. Instead of kneeling down next to Diana to see what she’s looking at, Steve salutes back and then helps Diana to her feet, pulling her a little closer to himself than to Alex. She pretends not to notice the possessive gesture. “I was just telling my friend here that he has nothing to worry about…that you are very fair when you train and evaluate agents,” she tells him. She notices Alex practically whither under her husband’s scowl. “As you were,” Steve tells him. Diana reaches out and takes the poor man’s hand in hers for a moment, and thinks of an image of encouragement. He smiles, blushes furiously, then practically runs away from the scene.

“You have GOT to stop doing that, Diana,” Steve tells her. He sounds irritated. She explains, “He is nervous and needlessly afraid. He is always polite and kind when he comes into the library to study for his written exams. No one deserves to suffer needlessly, love. He’s a good man.” She knows what he thinks before he says it. He puts a hand on each of her shoulders and holds her out at arm’s-length. “That’s what you said about our other friend, too.” She allows herself to fall into Steve’s outstretched arms. “I’m sorry,” she tells him. “How did it go this morning? Did you two talk?”

She feels his back and shoulders stiffen a little. “I see,” she whispers. “There’s an Avengers meeting at 16:00,” he tells her. His voice is soft and reassuring as if he were trying to soothe her, rather than pass along information. “Was it that bad?” 

He says nothing. The small courtyard is deserted and they stand together in the slush and mud, next to the small patch of emerging spring flowers. There is no breeze. Despite the sunshine, even the robins are absent. Eventually, Steve’s stomach rumbles loudly and Diana giggles. He doesn’t, though. “Please tell me,” she pleads. He shakes his head. “I’d better go,” he tells her. Training’s in an hour and I need to eat and prepare.” Before she can offer to join him for lunch, he kisses her very softly, and then turns on his heel and walks off. She watches his form disappear into the building, and then, in Themyscrian, whispers to the crocuses, “Please get here soon. Please.”


End file.
